


New Brother

by TurkeyEgss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, POV First Person, skeletons are friends, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyEgss/pseuds/TurkeyEgss
Summary: Frisk is invited over to San and Papyrus' house to celebrate the coming of a new brother. However, there seems to be one problem... where is this mysterious brother?





	New Brother

The sun was beginning to dim over Mt.Ebott, which loomed in the distance like a distant memory floating across a sea of green trees. Where this sight used to bring me sorrow, thinking of how I stepped across the edge of that cavern knowing full well I may never come back, it now brought me a deal of relief. Relief to have found friends. Found family.

Two of the strangest among the family I have come to know take the form of two skeletons. They always seem to have some sort of gag or pun up their sleeves, playing up some grand sort of game that, despite its oddity, managed to bring forth from my lowest doldrums, stuck in the bitter cold of Snowdin's forest. On the surface, the same seemed to continue, and there was rarely a week I did not hear about or experience one of their antics. 

This latest one, however, has to be the strangest.

"Sans and Papyrus told you they're getting a new brother?" Toriel said, her paws gripped tightly to the wheel.

She was normally not one to get distracted on the road, but the very statement seemed to have her just as puzzled as me. As far as we all knew, Sans and Papyrus didn't have any living parents, or at least any we knew of. The announcement of a new brother, stated with such confidence, was unusual to say the least.

Regardless, I nodded in response to the question. Papyrus' letter was very clear. Perhaps a little too so. The bluntness of it all seemed unusual. He simply requested that I be there to attend the coming, with nobody else, and no fancy language. It seemed unfitting for the characteristically verbose skeleton. 

Toriel tilted her head to the side slightly, brows pressing together slightly. 

"I don't remember meeting their parents... are they adopting?" Toriel said, the distant glaze across her brown eyes portraying her deep in thought.

I shrugged in response. I knew as much as she knew, which was to say little. 

The car came to a skidding halt on a smooth asphalt driveway, in front of Sans' and Papyrus' house, looking the same as it did in their time underground. Only a few minor additions of some gaudy plastic flamingos and a potted palm plant differentiated it, and even those were typically just seasonal decor for the summer. What surprised me most upon coming to the house, was that the lights at the top level of the house, Sans' room, was turned off. Sure, the lights on the inside may turn off, but from the outside... they never looked off. It was such a silly detail to get fixated on, but it still left me with a feeling of unfamiliarity which was striking.

Toriel opened up the car door, and let me out as well. She didn't seem to notice the same peculiarity that I did. I was eager to get behind this mystery, that little voice in the back of my head drawing me closer to the door, when she gripped my shoulder for a second. She really was such a mother, not wanting me to go alone. I stifled a smirk.

We both went up to the door together, and Toriel knocked the door. Before she could finish her third knock, a jingling sound of keys (Sans never uses keys...) echoed from inside, before the door was opened by a jolly, short skeleton. Sans.

"nice to see you, tori. **goat** the kid?" Sans gave a hearty smile. It was difficult to tell what his smiles meant, but I could definitely tell this one was genuine.

Toriel gave a little snort, putting one of her paws to her mouth.

"Why yes, I do!" She said. "I've heard you're getting a new brother, is that true?"

"ah, yeah." Said Sans, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "we're still waiting for him though. kid's gonna help us with that."

"With the waiting?" 

"yup, it'll be like a- ah, slumber party." 

"Oh, well that sounds like quite a bit of fun." Said Toriel, smiling at she looked back at me. "Make sure to get them to bed at a decent time, though. I don't want any **dead-tired** children tomorrow."

"don't worry, i got this." Sans chuckled. "i'm a trained expert at sleeping."

"Thank you, Sans." Toriel let go of my shoulder and then turned to me. "Are you excited to meet Sans' and Papyrus' new brother?"

I nodded, even though I was confused.

"Good." Toriel smiled. "Well, have fun with Sans and Papyrus, ok?"

I nodded again, this time more sure.

"Alright, my child, see you soon." She let me go into the house, giving one last warm look over her shoulder and a wave to Sans before heading back to the car. I looked to face the skeleton next to me, and he gave me a small smile.

"my bro's going to be happy to see you here today." He said, before looking over his shoulder. "oh, here he comes."

A noise like drumming echoed from inside the house, and suddenly a giant, bony skeleton had his arms wrapped around me. I hugged back. It was nice to see Papyrus again, and the feeling seemed mutual. He was almost a little reluctant to let me go.

"OH, HUMAN, WE HAVE SO MANY FUN THINGS TO DO TONIGHT!" Papyrus said, shaking his mittens. "I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET MY NEW BROTHER TOO!"

"Who is he?" I didn't like to speak much, but the question was eating away at me.

"it's a mystery..." Said Sans with a goofy expression, winking with his right eye. Papyrus didn't seem eager to correct him, which led me to a new question. Was this a prank or genuinely some sort of mystery? Either way, getting to spend a night with the skeletons was always fun, so I suppose it didn't matter too much. Still, I knew the question was going to eat at me for the rest of the night.

* * *

 The rest of the night went relatively well. Papyrus' spaghetti got extra-burnt, so we had to order in some pizza, but other than that, the night went really smoothly. Sans and Papyrus seemed very chipper, almost excited, which made me want to believe their story about getting a new brother. Still, nobody seemed to showing up, which was strange. The rest of the night continued with this the usual jovial antics and banter between the brothers, with Papyrus watching MTT's new programming while Sans provided snarky commentary from across the room. That was, until a strange event occurred.

It was when a brief flash passed through the room, the lights flickering for a second. Papyrus' back arched up straight on the couch, and though I couldn't see his face, something was clearly going on in his mind, something that made him look- almost nervous. 

"hey kid." Sans piped up from across the room, a little louder than he typically was, some sort of excitement evident in his usually haggard eyes. "i think its time i show you something."

Was this about their brother? I got off the couch, Papyrus trailing behind me in an uncharacteristically silent manner. It was as if their roles had been reversed except... even Sans wasn't usually this dead-silent. It was like Papyrus was deliberately trying not to say anything.

"alright, follow me." Sans motioned for me to join him as he began to walk.

Sans led me out of the house, moving over to the back of the building. Dusk had begun to settle, the street lights alight as the stars crept from the darkness. The lights illuminated a small door that seemed impossible, given the shape of the house, but I knew better. This was the lab that I opened up with Sans' keys. Actually- how did he get them back? I puzzled this question for a moment, before Sans opened up the lab for me with a small key on his key-chain.

The door creaked, open, and Sans motioned for me to follow. Papyrus was close behind, still silent. He closed the door behind me as a walked in, and I could swear I heard a clicking sound.

Sans flicked the lights on to reveal the underground laboratory area I had seen before, though numerous objects had been shuffled around, and a few new ones added. The machine and blueprints were nowhere in sight, instead being replaced by an operating table. A curtain similar to the one seen around the machine, though stained with dark brown splotches near its base, was hung loosely from the ceiling around the table. The sight filled me with a growing sense of worry. This felt somehow even more unnatural than the mysterious machine I saw in here before.

"huh, you look like you've seen this place before." Sans said, closing his eyes in thought. "though... probably not like this."

I shook my head, looking on. Is this where the new brother is? While I was in thought, Sans poked my shoulder with his glove.

"hey kid?" He said, opening one eye. A dim glow was emanating deep within his skull.

"think fast."

A blunt bone whacked the back of my head, and I felt myself collapse onto the floor before everything went blank.

* * *

_I t ' s    s o    d a r k . . ._

I woke up on the operating table, my feet and arms affixed into the leather straps, restrained surprisingly loosely. All I was wearing was a pasty green cloth that hid my private regions. A sudden hick pierced my chest, my breath accelerating as I snapped out of my stupor. What was going on? My eyes darted across the room in panic, though only darkness greeted them, the lights blacked out and green curtain hung delicately around the table. As I started to stir, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me, crunching on non-existent snow.

Then, I heard a snap, and a brilliant yellow light lit across me. A mobile lamp had been hung above the curtains, and was seemingly affixed to the ceiling. Under its overpowering glow, shapes began to become visible through the curtains. Darkened lines, blurry edges, nightmare apparitions dancing across the cloth. At last, one of these shadows grew, and the crunches stopped. The golden light of the lamp illuminated the features of a stout skeleton with a very large smile. He was dressed in his typical jacket, but it seemed disheveled along the sides, and a fair bit filthier.

"Sans?" I whimpered, trying to hold back my panic. "T-this isn't funny."

"sure it is, kid." Said Sans, removing something from his jacket. My eyes widened. It was a pocket knife, steel reflecting the brilliant light of the lamp back into my eyes, forcing me to squint harder. Forced into blindness, my whimpers grew louder, my breath gaining an audible waver.

"hey, hey, don't be so worried. i'm a knife guy, you can trust me." Sans grinned at his own joke. A faraway huff could be heard from the other side of the curtain.

The joke did little to ease my worries. Actually, it may have just made them worse. Why was he acting so non-nonchalantly? He just knocked me out and put me in the middle of some makeshift sort of... operation room. I struggled against my bindings, grunting as my wrists scraped past the leather. It was too loose. Suddenly, a gleaming beam whizzed past my hand, and a sharp noise resounded through the room. I yelped. The knife was right next to my wrist, Sans grinning at me with the same stupid expression he had making that joke just a few seconds ago.

"don't get too eager there, pal." His eyes went blank. I resisted the urge to scream, my mind racing to come up with rationals. Was this some sort of sick prank? Surely it had to be. I yanked my other arm, this time with more force, almost coming free in one pull. Then, I saw the glimmering knife pointed over my chest.

I screamed.

Sans burst out laughing, throwing his skull back. "relax, relax, i'm not going to cut you, i was joking. move around however you feel like."

My mouth stood agape, shivering and quaking. What was this sick form of torture? This... this couldn't be the Sans I knew. Still, at least this thing was letting me go now. I motioned to yank my arm again, but I couldn't move a single one of my muscles, all of them pulled taut and weighed down heavily. I heard rattling bones in the distance. Suddenly, a giant shape broke through the darkness, looming over my body. Papyrus. His grin was as wide as ever, and his eyes bared some sort of sick enjoyment in them out of seeing my terror.

"SILLY HUMAN! YOU CAN'T MOVE WHEN YOU'RE BLUE! THAT'S THE RULE NOW!" He waggled a finger.

"yup." Sans threw his knife across the floor, letting it fall under the curtain, before pulling in a small trolley stand. "now, let's begin for real."

I watched in horror as Papyrus removed his mittens, the thick cloth being removed to show red-tinged bones that looked almost stained with blood. His phalanges were eerily long and twisted, like some sort of freakish mutant hands, ending in nails that looked artificially sharpened. That... that couldn't be real. This had to be some sort of delirious dream. In turn with his brother, Sans began to remove his mittens, though his own phalanges were much more normal. He probably wore the gloves for his brother's sake. Perhaps I could find some warmth in that, but everything in my body was quivering in terror right now, and it was hard to maintain focus.

Sans nodded to his brother, and they began to speak some strange sort of sound that resembled language and movement at the same time, using their fingers to make odd shapes that matched well with their garbled tongue. In an instant, some strange device dropped down from the ceiling. It resembled a large spinal column with a sternum affixed to one end. Waving his fingers, Papyrus' magic gently carried my head to the base of the sternum, where it shrunk to a size at which it wrapped around my head like a deep-set pillow. Then, small rib-like sections shot into my neck, pumping in some type of cold fluid. I grunted. It didn't hurt much, but it felt... odd. It was trying to numb my mind, my body, but my determination was too strong to falter. Sans gave a sort of unsure look as he glanced at the back of the machine appendage that held my head tight, perhaps trying to gauge if it was properly attached.

"hmm, it should be fine." Sans shrugged, and turned to the trolley. He fumbled around for a few seconds before pulling out a scalpel. My stomach dropped in a second.

"W-w-w..." I couldn't even form words anymore, and judging by the smug expression Sans shot at me, he knew full well that I couldn't either. Drugs and terror formed some sort of muddled chaos, in which the only thing that remained certain was the scalpel in Sans' hand.

"open up!" Sans laughed as he drew a bloody line across my stomach in one precise motion. So fine was it, that it took my brain a few seconds to register the pain (or perhaps it was the drugs that were doing that). In that instant, I screamed again.

"oh come on, we've barely broken skin." His eye-lights rolled in his skull before disappearing entirely, rolling back up to reveal black voids. "let's do some more prep work. i may be lazy, but i can't let my brother do all the work."

Sans slid his knife across my stomach again, red welling to the surface as a throbbing pain began to overcome even the drugs. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, urging me to fight, yet the magic was overpowering to the extent at which it amplified the pain the more I moved. But... I couldn't give up. I growled and writhed like some wild beast, but the magic was steadfast and analytical. Calculated from one who would know my fighting style, or perhaps the two who would. 

Just then, Sans brushed a finger along my neck, the cold phalanges sending pangs of terror all throughout my body. His knife was soon to follow the tracing with an artist's precision, a true master of his craft he was. It was strange to think, but I don't think I'd ever seen Sans do something so neat before. The drugs must've been kicking it, because this time I could barely feel his work, even though there where clear paper-thin lines cut down my body, almost dividing my skin into two at this point. This alien feeling- it made me nervous for what was to come. I could no longer scream, as my muscles had begun to lock up due to the drugs, but I could whimper. A sad, sorrowful note to some chorus of machinery moving behind the scenes.

Sans smiled, and admired his work with a delicate precision, checking over it again and again for the smallest of flaws, yet finding none. The cuts were perfect. My terror was perfect. He stepped aside to welcome his brother into the ring.

"alright, bro, knock yourself out." Sans gave me a devious grin. I could barely breath, only giving a sad squeal in response. Papyrus' smile faltered slightly upon seeing me.

"DON'T WORRY, FRISK. I'LL HELP YOU. I'M IN CONTROL, I'M GOOD." His smile returned, corrupted into some sort of twisted row of bared teeth and pressed bony cheeks. "JUST REMEMBER, I WON'T KILL YOU, ALRIGHT?"

He laid his creepy phalanges onto my chest, running across the wound that Sans had cut. It was a precise thing, as those long phalanges acted as an instrument of their own. I let myself take a breather for just a minute, as Papyrus stood still. Surely, he at least may see something wrong? All I had was some distant hope, some fleeting dream.

Suddenly, a burst of viscera splattered onto the floor, grinding and wet sounds echoing as Papyrus tore my skin away with some sort of lunatic glee, his entire body shaking. Gore splattered across the floor, my rib-cage now visible, yet the drugs forcing me awake. I should be dead now. I should be dead. But all I heard was that god-forsaken laughter, as Papyrus peeled away the bits of skin that remained, the red splotches turning his white battle-body red.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! I'M SO SORRY, THIS PART GETS ME SO GIDDY!" He chirped. "SANS, LOOK AT THOSE BONES! THEY'RE BONE-A-FIDE FRESH!"

"eh heh heh, yup." Sans brushed a finger-bone against his chin. "hey, don't forget the juicy stuff."

"AS IF I'D FORGET THE BEST PART." Scoffed Papyrus, readying his claws for another dive into my flesh. I didn't want to look... but I laid transfixed by his actions.

He dove in under my rig cage, tearing away fat and muscle tissue to reveal a bevy of organs, all dripping with blood. As if shopping in a catalog, Papyrus took his time looking through the various organs, while I watched myself bleed onto the table. If it weren't for the magic being pumped into me, I'm certain I would've been dead by now. Finally, he selected one of my lungs, and using his claws, he cut it free like a fruit from the vine, weighing it in his hand before casting it aside. Then, he went to the other one. For each organ, from my liver to my heart, he repeated this process, casting each one aside. Perhaps the most terrifying part was that he wasn't lying when he said he was in control. Just like Sans, every action was deliberate. Calculated. As if he had lifetimes of experience doing this. Each worthless piece of meat was discarded, as Sans looked on with amusement.

"aw, papyrus, you could've made some spa-gut-ti with those organs." Sans laughed at his own joke, which elicited a grunt from Papyrus.

"THAT WAS BAD, EVEN FOR YOU." He moaned. "YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DOING THIS!"

"come on, bro, look at you. you're laughing, you're smiling." 

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF THE OPERATION! NOT! BECAUSE! OF! THE! JOKES!" 

"it's because of the jokes." Sans gave a little goofy grin.

It was surreal, watching this with my organs hanging out, no skin on my body. It could've just been an ordinary night, with some ordinary jokes. But, now... pain radiated through my body like burning needles. The drugs were wearing off. As if one cue, the injection started once again, a beeping noise alerting the brothers.

"OH, DARN! NOW YOU'VE WASTED TIME, SEE!?" Papyrus yelled, claws digging in.

"alright, alright, keep going." Sans said.

Papyrus made haste for my face, tearing off my ears as he scrunched them between his phalanges, his jaw twitching as he reached for neck to tear out my jugular like a vampiric nightmare. Viscera was dripping from his body almost as much as it was from mine, but he seemed to be happy. He spat out the blood between his teeth, and cooed at my exposed skeleton in the manner a mother would to her child. With hastened vigour, he placed his fingers under my eyeballs. Oh god no...

He flicked up. Thickened fruit of the skull, the eyes popped right from their sockets, flying through the air. And I could see it. As if peering through some vast darkness, I watched my destruction without eyes, as time seemed to both speed up and slow down. Shadowy shapes of the two skeletons danced before my eyes, and a vast darkness loomed overhead, a shadow cast by the machine, like some ethereal puppet-master, luring me into the darkness. Only the sounds of the brothers brought me back, if only for a second.

"so, you're still determined?" Asked Sans, looking through all the appliances he had. "or are you ready for a nap? i know which i'm ready for." 

He yawned, and I looked back. Yeah. _Yeah._ It'd be good to sleep. Thinking had become painful, as had everything else. My well of adrenaline had dried up, leaving only a deathly stillness. Pools of crimson blood were pooling on the table, while Papyrus picked at my bones like a scavenger bird, robbing them of flesh. My bones felt so clean now. My eyes... so tired. Sans placed a hand on my shoulder-bone, and rocked me gently. The magic released its hold on me, but I had no will left. The voices have all left me, and now, it was time for a long slumber. Sensing my weariness, Sans and Papyrus backed away a few steps, waiting for my descent into the cool night.

Everything was fading.

"I LOVE YOU, FRISK! SEE YOU SOON! GOOD NIGHT!" He was waving, with those long bony fingers. Twisted like oaks, drenched in blood. No, not just blood. My blood. It was dripping and dripping and dripping...

Everything was going b l a c k. Everything was so d a r k...

* * *

That was another anomaly gone. Sans gave a sigh of relief, turning to his brother. He had not moved since their operation had completed. Papyrus was always so sentimental about this event. He almost treated this aftermath like it was sacred, going out of his way to make sure the tired one was comfortable, even putting his scarf on the body. It was going to be difficult to get him to leave this one for the next. Obviously, they wouldn't have much time with their new brother before it was time to move on. Still, moments like these can be enjoyed, to some extent.

A rustling noise caught Sans' attention. The body had begun to stir.

A tiny skeleton opened its eyes for the first time, to two brother embracing it. The larger one picked them up, and held them in front of himself, taking in a deep breath to say his greetings to the new soul.

"HELLO, NEW BROTHER!"


End file.
